


With the Stars and Us

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And decided that it's time to actually post this, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), I wrote this after season 7, M/M, Mostly talking, Somewhat compliant, They're on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: After the fight at the Garrison, Lance and Veronica find themselves alone and with time to catch up with one another.





	With the Stars and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yea.... so I wrote this after S7 and planned on using it as a template for a larger project.  
> I decided I might as well just post it, anyway, to give us all some feel good moods.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from the Persona 5 soundtrack of the same name.

“So,” Veronica started, sitting down next to her brother. Her brother who looked older, stronger. Her mind showed the last image she had of Lance; lanky and goofy and childishly excited about the thought of going into space one day.

The Lance she was looking at now seemed to have a shadow of her brother, but there was just that look in his eye that said he’d matured. He’d grown up without her being around. He wasn’t lanky but filled out. Muscles and strength hiding under his clothes.

 

“Black Paladin, huh?” her brother smiled, almost bashfully, “Head honcho Lance.”

 

Lance laughed, her goofy brother peeking out for the time being.  
“Yeah. It’s pretty crazy.” He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long. He’d need to get it cut, a voice spoke to Veronica in her head. He turned back to look at her, the thin scar cutting through his right eyebrow pale against his dark skin. “I started out as a leg and climbed my way up to the head.”

 

“How’d that happen?” His sister tilted her head and Lance’s smile softened, leaning back on his hands, turning his attention to the sunset in front of them. The Garrison was barren, everyone inside for curfew, but Lance wasn’t going to let that stop him from enjoying a proper Earth sunset.

 

 

“Well, it started when Shiro vanished. Things got pretty hairy. Eventually we found out that he wanted Keith to lead if something happened to him. It took a while, but the Black Lion finally accepted Keith, but that left the Red Lion without a pilot.” Lance began to move his hands around, as if that helped illustrate his story, “Long story short, the Red Lion accepted me and the Blue Lion called to and accepted Allura. So that was our team for a while. Keith struggled with leading and we struggled with following him but we kind of… managed to help each other. He grew into a leader, grew to learn to trust and listen to us and we learned how to more properly talk to him and bring up our concerns that weren’t just shouting at him that he was wrong.

 

“It was awkward but we managed. Then we found Shiro. Kind of.” He frowned, squinting at something off in the distance as he remembered what happened. “That’s a whole story for another time but let’s just say Clone Saga and leave it at that.” He waved his hand, dismissing the plot line, “Shiro started trying to take over, Black wouldn’t accept him, but he kept undermining Keith in his leader role. Keith already had like a _crap load_ of stress and anxiety about leading. We all could feel it and we all knew about it. He was doing better, but he was definitely _not_ comfortable. Add on Shiro second guessing him and delivering contrary orders to us and…” her brother frowned. “It’s not too surprising he started pulling away from us.

 

“Keith started working more with the Blade of Marmora, Shiro refused to get close to Black and we were starting to fall apart. I guess Black finally let Shiro back in and that kind of… settled it. We were one paladin too many and Keith took himself out of the equation and worked for the Blade.” His words softened as he lowered his gaze, beginning to fidget and fuss with a stray thread in his jacket.

 

“Shiro was hard on us, but we chalked it up to whatever happened to him during his second time being in Galra captivity. It wasn’t until after our battle on Naxzela that shit hit the fan. We were pinned on a planet that was basically a giant time bomb that was about to blow. We were screwed. Keith apparently decided to try and Kamikaze himself into the ship that was responsible for the ticking.” Veronica’s eyes were wide and Lance’s shoulder slumped.

“Yeah. We didn’t know what happened until later. Lotor had showed up and managed to hit the ship, the planet stopped trying to blow up half the universe and Keith was safe. We and the Blade were all gathered talking about what to do, Lotor was in cuffs being held while we tried to figure things out. Kolivan had commended Keith on _putting the needs of the many over himself_ and Matt went off. He told us what Keith had tried to pull and we all lost our shit.

 

“We started crowding around Keith. Lots of yelling, lots of crying. Lots of trying to get him to see that he meant the world to us and he needs to _definitely never pull a stunt like that again_. And Keith looked like he hadn’t heard this shit in years. But then Shiro walks up and is all like _we shouldn’t talk about a culture we don’t know about blah blah blah Keith chose this path and we should support him regardless of our own feelings_. And shit. Hit. The. Fan. _Everyone_ was furious and Keith looked like he’d just been told that his dog had been run over and it wasn’t totally an accident.

 

“Shiro stomps off, we manage to convince Kolivan to let Keith have some time off because he needs a fucking _break_ and we all kind of take turns keeping tabs on him and his well being. A _lot_ of cathartic crying happened. Add on to all of this we had Lotor and his redemption arc or whatever and him getting close to Allura and Shiro going more off the deep end and not even _listening_ to us anymore.”

 

Lance took in a breath, shoulders slumping. Veronica reached over, gently touching her brother’s shoulder. He smiled gratefully, looking over to her. “There was this battle. Black had locked out Shiro pretty hard, and Keith was still with us, but Black wasn’t letting him in either. So he rode with me in Red, saying he wanted to help. Shiro’s throwing a bitch fit, saying Keith has to come back and try and get Black to accept him and Keith’s clearly uncomfortable with all the yelling and pressure so I finally snapped. I believe my exact words were, _Just because you got yourself locked out of Black doesn’t mean you can pressure Keith into piloting. Start acting like your age and not six and fucking grow up_.”

“You did not.” Veronica’s eyes were wide. Lance only laughed, his face red.

“I was pissed. But then,” he glanced back out, the sky having faded, the first stars breaking through as the sun was on the cusp of the horizon. “We heard it, Keith and I. A roar. Next thing we know, Black’s flown down and is standing in front of us. Black said that I was their true paladin. That I’d needed to grow before I could take my place. I guess standing up to the one person I always admired was the push I needed. Red had accepted me to help me grow. Keith managed to take Red back, and… well.” Lance looked over to his sister, grinning wide. “I became Black Paladin Lance after that.”

 

“That’s crazy.” his sister said, smiling proudly. “What about Shiro?”

 

Lance ran a hand through his hair once more. “He wasn’t happy. Tried spouting shit to get to me, but Keith had stepped up and knocked him down a few pegs. We still had to deal with him, but when Keith was around he seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it. Keith was given one last Blade mission, but he had all of us with him as back up. He came back and introduced his mom to us and then we all managed to go find the Altean colony that Lotor had set up.” He shrugged, “Met Romelle, shit went down, Keith and Shiro had a fight, Shiro died then wasn’t dead - Clone Saga sis, seriously, it’d take a _long_ time to tell that story so another time - and after that we all hopped the next comet to Earth. Fought some Galra, Shiro got his wicked new arm, fucking _Shoryuken_ ’d Sendak into oblivion before having his big damn kiss moment with Adam. You were there.” Lance grinned once more. “That’s about it, really.”

 

The stars were now littering the sky as the two siblings sat together. The chill of the desert night was beginning to settle, causing Veronica to shiver and draw her own coat tighter around herself.  
“That explains a lot.” she said, smiling back. “But can I ask one thing?”

“Shoot.”

 

“When did you and Keith get together?”

 

Lance’s face instantly turned red and his eyes went wide. He glanced off to the side, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“He yelled that he had feelings for me a while after I’d brought my mom to the Castle, and before we got to the colony.” The siblings turned and Keith was standing behind them, smiling fondly, his arms loosely crossed in front of him. “I mean, he hadn’t been feeling well and i was just trying to get him to relax and the next thing I know he’s grabbing my shoulders and shaking me while shouting in my face.”

 

“I didn’t _shout_!” Lance huffed, his blush burning darker but his sister only laughed. Keith walked over, moving to sit behind Lance and casually draped his arms across his shoulders, pressing close to him.

“He then kissed me and walked off before I had a chance to say anything.” Keith went on. “He avoided me the rest of the day. I had to corner him in the hallway and kiss his cheek before he finally realized I wasn’t going to, quote, _kick his ass from here to Olkari_.”

 

Lance buried his face in his hands as his boyfriend and sister continued to laugh. He slowly raised his head, looking back up at the sky, his eyes moving to trace the familiar constellations that he’d memorized as a child. He felt Keith shift, pressing his lips to his cheek.  
“Come on, Sharpshooter. We need to head back inside. Got that meeting tomorrow bright and early.” Lance turned his attention, seeing Veronica standing up and brushing off her jeans, wishing the two a good night as she walked back into the Garrison.

Lance stood up, reaching a hand down to help up his boyfriend and pulled him into a proper kiss.  
“Think you can cut my hair before we go to bed?” he asked, linking his fingers with his boyfriend as the two made their way inside as well. “I think I’d look pretty badass with an undercut.”

 

Keith smiled and laughed softly, raising his free hand to run his fingers through Lance’s hair.  
“Sure. I’ll go get the razor set up.”  
“You’re the best, babe.”


End file.
